The Super Soldier Project
by Slashv-39
Summary: Twenty years after the MetaRex were defeated they come back with a vengence.
1. Super Soldier Project

**To my brothers who helped to make this story long before it was written.**

The man watched as the creature struggled to free its self from the titanium bond that kept it from destroying everything that it saw. He was in his mid 30s but look like he was in his late 40s, no thanks to his evil father. Looking down at the data-pad that he was holding in his hand he brought up the Super Solider file designated SS-V-38. Data on the creature instantly came on the screen, and with great sadness the man press the failure button. A few seconds later, two heavy lifter robots then lifted the creature and took it to sublevel 12, cryo room f-9. The creature was then put into one of the cryotubes marked V-38. The man then entered the room still looking at the data-pad; V-38 had been his greatest hope for success. It was the perfect killing machine, capable of literally tearing through an entire battalion of S.W.A.T.B., a convoy of Heavy. Armor. Walkers, "H.", a flight squadron of EGGHAWKs, and still have the strength and rage needed to destroy more. The only problem was that V-38 had too much rage. A mistake made during the process of creating V-38.

V-38 was the 38th attempt in the Super Solider Project. The 38th failure, V-38 was physically perfect in every way, but his mind was more unstable than an old barn during an earth quake. He couldn't take orders and brain therapy was getting him nowhere. The man had been tasked with the responsibility four months ago, days after the MetaRex attack. They all should have seen it coming sooner or later and should have seen that universal peace as a fools dream.

"Professor, King Sonic and the rest of the council request an update on the Super Solider Project", said the soft voice of Professor Ivan Robotnik's computer assistant. When he thought about it, it seemed funny that after the death of his father, the infamous Dr. Eggman that King Sonic, and Knuckles the Guardian of the Master Emerald would have actually helped him the cloned son of Dr. Ivo Robotnik become EggKing, inheritor of all that his father had left behind, one of the seven voices on the Mobius council, ruler of over six world, and the founder of the Egg University in Old Robotropolis. He knew everything his father knew and more, a PhD in mechanic, biology, chemistry and surgical medicine. Combined with a mind just as crafty as his father, he was someone you would want to have as an ally,

"Tell them that I am on my, unfortunately with bad news", Eggking said with a face that looked like it has swallowed a cup of vinegar.

"Yes professor", replied his assistant. He hated the very thought that he had been entrusted with such a great responsibility and all he had to show for his four months of nearly nonstop work was 38 data files on 32 experiments that had not even had the chance to leave their creation tubes, 4 that had live for less than five minutes on their own and had died on his operating table, and two who were alive but in no way fit for combat. Super Solider V-37 and V-38 were in cryo stasis waiting for when Eggking had the proper procedure to make them combat ready.

"Professor your transport ship has arrived and is awaiting your command", the computer announced. Eggking took one last look at the now still form of V-38; he looked like he was a peace.

"How sad", Eggking thought to himself, "to only find peace when you are asleep and unable to see the true world around you." Wait what you are saying", he was now talk to himself, he did that sometime to keep his thoughts clear, as he boarded his ship and was off to King Sonics castle to give is report to the Council. "If you do manage to make Super Solider that doesn't die on you or so mentally unstable that that it thinks that everything must be destroyed. You'll only be exposing it to a world of darkness and pain". "You give it life and then tell it that it must give up its life to save your own". "CHAOS THIS IS FUCKED UP, WHY? WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS THE GENIUSE TO MAKE THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR?"

"Professor, we'll be landing soon", said one of the pilot droids.

"Thank you", replied Eggking, taking a moment to settle down from his sudden outburst. "Just be cool", he told himself, using one of King Sonics phrase. Surprisingly it work, for being a care free person Sonics advice had always helped him in the past. When the unfasten your seat belt light came on, Eggking grabbed his Chaos Emerald the symbol of his power on the council, and made his way to the airlock and mentally prepared himself for the trial that was ahead of him. He knew he could count on both Sonic and Knuckles for support, but he knew he would really have to strike the right cords of the other Councilors and their advisors if he wished to continue his work. He had an idea of what he needed to make his Super Soldiers live. With his premeeting ideas out of the way he made his way into the council chamber.

Once inside he looked around and saw the other members of the councilors, there were seven voices on the council, one voice to one of the seven powers on Mobius. The first was Scourge the hedgehog, Drug Lord of all Punk Zone; he was part of the council because he had agreed to keep drug flow out of the other councilor's domain. Next were the chameleon ninjas of the Blue Ridge Zone. Third was the President of the human people. Fourth were the deep sea dwellers of Mobius. Then there was the Crocodile Overlord Tuataras, the ruler of the Great Swamp Zone and all of its secrets of the past. Even though the Crocodiles were part of the council, they were still prejudice against mammals and would only allow reptiles in to their territory.

The sixth member of the council was the Guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckle. Knuckles had married his soul mate Julie-su and were bringing up four children. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like for them when their children were younger. The oldest was 19 year old Razor who was attending his freshman year at Egg University. Second oldest was 17 year old Lara-su who was now in her senior year for skipping her junior year and next in line to become Guardian of the Master Emerald. Finally there were the two 15 year old twins, he remembered the girls name was May, and the boy's name, "What was it again" he asked himself, Spunk, Spock, Spoke, SPIKE! That was the boy's name. Egging then looked around for the last member of the council.

The last and easily most recognizable was King Sonic. Who had married Sally Acorn and take over when former King Acorn had decided to step down after the death of Dr. Eggman around twenty years ago. The two were a very happy couple and were raising two fine young children. 16 year old Sonia, who looked just like her mother and just as warm hearted. Then there was 13 year old Manic who was just as much a trouble maker as his father was back in his youth.

Eggking smiled at the memory the first time he saw Manic, the boy was still an infant when had gone to see Sonics new born. He had barely entered the front door when a 3 year old Sonia covered in finger paint, had dash stark naked out the door followed by two maids. Then he heard the crying he followed the sound to the nursery, were he saw Sonic struggling to stop his new born from crying. After a few minutes of watching the hopeless King he decided to make his presence know.

"Why don't you give me a try?" Eggking said.

"Eggs, how long have you been here." Replied Sonic not even turning around to great his guest and good friend.

"Long enough to know that the maids need help catching a messy little chipmunk by the name of Sonia." With that said Eggking walked over and took the infant hedgehog from Sonics arms and started to pat its back. Little Manic stop cry, as Eggking admired himself for his great work, baby Manic rewarded him with a face full of up chuck. This stunned him for a few seconds, and then he saw Sonic rolling on the ground laughing his heart out. To his own surprise Eggking couldn't help but to laugh at himself also. On that day he became Manic's God Father.

With the mental commentary finished he looked at the members of the council, He knew that Sonic and Knuckle would support him, and with their support would come the support of most of the others. The one he knew would oppose him the most would be Tuataras, but knew that even the fearsome crocodile would give in if he stood alone for too long.

"Good evening he said to the council." Knowing that what he had in his report would get him what he needed.

**If you thought that this first chapter was boring keep reading it should pick up in chapter two. If not it will in chapter three. please review tell me what you think love it, okay, hate it just some feed back.**


	2. Dinner Party

**I decided to skip the council meeting because politics put me to sleep faster than sleeping pills.**

"Welcome back professor", said the computer assistant as Eggking stepped through the air lock. He immediately headed for his creation lab so that he could put to use the gift that the council had given him to help in his research to make a super soldier that would physically powerful and mentally sane. He looked down at the canister in his hand and thought of all the biological discoveries he could make. Just one cell from the choa guardian was 50 time better than a Stem Cell, but he had better plans. All he needed now were the strands of DNA from the greatest fighters in the world. He had the DNA strands of Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic, but he needed a female strand, a strand that didn't have too many flaws in it. If it had too many flaws it would be useless to him and his research would be.

"Excuse the interruption professor, but your dinner party guest will be arriving at Egg Fortress soon."

"What; that can't be right that party is suppose to be tomorrow," shouted Eggking. He looked a his data pad and activated the calendar, the part was to day. He had forgotten that he invited all honor role students at Egg University to dine, let them have fun, and congratulate them on another successful school year, and only a few days before leaving for home to enjoy the summer. Other important names would be there, but it was more for his students to enjoy themselves. He then realized that it would be a perfect time to gather the DNA strain that would help him create his super soldiers. He took a quick shower, trimmed his mustache which looked like a well taken care of version of his fathers. When he thought about it he was surprised to see some of the differences between himself and his father. While his father had been a bit over weight, bald and a very impatient man, Eggking was well built working out three days a week, 30 minutes a day on his "bow flex home gym" given to him by the world famous Chuck Norris as a Christmas present one year, Chuck had also made a wonderful Christmas dinner, consisting of honey glazed ham, sweet potatoes, cranberry sauce, green bean casserole, and white wine. How he was able to make it by swallowing a bottle of antifreeze, a car battery, twenty pounds of aluminum graphite and a fifty porcupine quills, and crap everything out on the table was beyond even Eggkings understanding. Unfortunately Steven Hawkins had made the terrible mistake of questioning Chuck on how that was even possible and was killed with one good round house kick to the head. Eggking also had a full head of hair that he preferred to keep short, and was very patient in everything that he worked on. He knew that the secret to success was to do things right and think to the future. He got dressed pulled on his favorite over coat, a red coat that came down to around his ankles; it had black sleeves, gold trim, and a popped collar. Then grabbed his DNA analyzer glasses, which he could us to see the strands of DNA that a person had just by looking at someone. Next he grabbed his DNA collector Gloves, which with just a tap on the shoulder or a hand shake he would be able to gather different strands of DNA without anyone knowing what he was really up to.

When he arrived most of his guests were already waiting for him. He made a quick apology for being late and told everyone to make themselves feel at home. Going from group to group to see how everyone was doing and to find the best DNA strand that he could, Eggking was caught off guard by the two idiots that he wished that his father had never built.

"Hey brother, some party your throwing this year" Said the high pitched voice of Scratch.

"Yeah you should have told us, we would have been here sooner" remarked the low voice of Grounder.

Frustrated at the sudden appearance of the two, through gritted teeth he told them, "Don't call me brother, I am not your brother, I never will be your brother, the only reason that I allow the two of you to function is because you two help to kill Dr. Eggman."

"Your such a great kidder, you know that? For just a second we thought you were being serious. I'm not your brother, what a joke." The two said, he knew he would never be able to get through to them. Just as he was about to leave he saw it, a strain of DNA with no flaws in it. It was more beautiful than he could have imagined, as some tears were starting to form in his eyes he noticed that the echidna that it belonged to was just as beautiful as her DNA was. Her fur was a deep orange color, her quills hung down to back of her knees, the dress she was wearing was a deep blue that match her eye. She looked liked she could have been in her late twenties, but her eye gave her away, they didn't have the look of a young woman, her eyes showed that she had seen just about everything that this world had to offer. He summoned his guest list droids and asked for her name.

"Yes professor, one moment please," the droid began a name/ photo identification search. "She is known as Mistress Natalia."

Natalia looked over at Eggking as he was speaking to one of his droids. She knew he had been staring at her for a few minutes now; she looked into his mind and saw that he knew she was older than she looked. If only he really knew, but that was the thing, no one really knew who Natalia really was. She was known by most of the world leader for her almost infinite wisdom, the only person in this world, who actually knew anything about her, was her former student, the councilor of the Chameleon Ninjas. She had known him since the day he was born and was now well over 70 years of age.

"How may I help you old friend". She turned around to see her former students standing in front of her.

"Greeting fair and wise mistress" he said to Natalia. "I would ask a favor of you my friend and master."

"Anything for you my friend" said Natalia.

"Would ask that you train my grandson, Eclipse, just as you trained me when my grandfather asked you for the same favor" Replied the old chameleon.

Natalia smiled and nodded her head, "Yes, the time has come for me to chose new students to pass on my knowledge and power to, I will train Eclipse and see to it that he become as great a warrior and leader as you turned out to be."

"Excuses me for the interruption, but are you the beautiful and mysterious Mistress Natalia", said Eggking having finally made up his mind to try and collect her DNA for his Super Soldier Project.

"Yes I am she, but there is no need for such flattery" replied Natalia in an almost seductive voice. She knew what Eggking was up to, but decided to play along and see what the future would behold from her actions.

He noticed that she was not wearing gloves and decided to us it to his advantage. "The truth is never flattery" replied Eggking, taking her hand and giving it a light kiss. "I am honored to have one such as yourself attend my students little get together."

"The honor is mine for having been invited, but unfortunately I have a few pressing matters to attend to." With that said she gave Eggking a light bow, which he returned and headed for the door. Once outside she made her way east following the river thinking to herself. "You have what you need to complete your super soldiers, but will everything turn out as you think it will?" Without a sound she disappeared into the night, all that could be heard was the hoot of an owl as it flew off into the night sky.


	3. Birth of V39

**Okay I lied it not going to pick up for a maybe a few chapters. This is harder than I thought, anyway sorry any one who has been reading this, my 60 trial of Microsoft word ran out and had to retype everything. **

"Welcome professor" the computer said as Eggking stepped on board his space station.

"Set the creation chamber on standby and await further orders." He commanded.

"Yes professor" replied the computer, starting its designated orders.

He was half way to the Super Soldier creation lab when he felt the razor sharp edge of a sword at the back of his neck. "Well looks like I'm dead" he said in very bored voice and with no worry in his mind at all.

"Your mind is very distracted my king, that could get you killed if you're not careful. Also if I might be so bold as to say it could be a sign of weakness." Spoken by the blood chilling voice of Metal Sonic X, Eggking's greatest fighting robot to date; MSX was out fitted with the latest in armor, weapons and most powerful jet engine that could fit in to his robotic frame.

"Had I not put such a great investment into building you and were you not such a great asset to me, I would have activated your silent self-destruct; destroying your cybertronic brain in less than a millisecond." He said through gritted teeth. "But if you ever insult me like that again, I will turn you into a hover ball and leave you as target practice for your replacement."

"I meant no disrespect my king, I was only attempting human sarcasm" replied MSX now worried for his continued existence. He knew when his master made a threat; it wasn't just as waste of breath, he would do has he had said and more.

"Well then you failed miserably," Eggking took note of how MSX had taken a few short steps back from, knowing he got the message. "Well now that I have made myself clear, I have some unfinished business to attend to". He made his way to the creation lab with MSX following not far behind. Once in the lab Eggking began working on a file for the soon to be SS-V-39. He then sent a command to the computer to record everything that happened during the creation process. This was not a new command, for every one of his attempts to create a super soldier; he had a recording to see what mistakes were made. He then brought up the records of V-38, then it hit him, he could grow his super soldiers from a single cell to fully matured adult in just under a day. That was his mistake when creating V-38, he may have been physically mature but his mind had not had a chance to grow or develop properly. The only problem was that by the time he could grow his super soldiers at a normal rate, the MetaRex would have already won the war. When he had finished his thoughts, he decided to start the procedure. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained" he told himself. He began to splice the DNA strands of Shadow the hedgehog and Natalia the Echidna, but noticed that the two strands wouldn't come together properly. Eggking had been prepared for this and added the DNA strand of Chaos 0, the effects were almost instant; while Shadow's and Natalia's DNA would not mix on their own, the introduction of Chaos's DNA bound all three strands together, making a triple DNA Helix strand. If his planned worked V-39 would potential to be more powerful than even V-38. With the new DNA strand ready to grow, Eggking placed it in to the creation chamber.

"Computer set the growth rate for V-39 for every day in the chamber it will mature by one year, once it has reached two days old begin learning program alpha." Learning program alpha was basically accelerated schooling, Eggking planned to grow V-39 to the age of 15 within two weeks, and when 39 would wake up he would know just about everything a fifteen year old would know and more. "Then after two weeks of accelerated growth, decrease the growth rate to normal."

"Yes professor, starting growth procedure now", replied the computer assistant. "Professor, cell mitosis has begun and is proceeding at a steady rate."

"Good" said Eggking, "now we wait. Computer contact me if there is even the slights change in development." With that said he left the lab, it was going to be along and nerve wracking two weeks.

Ever day Eggking spent away from his lab letting V-39 grow put more and more strain on his mind. What if it turned out like the others and died in it creation tube, what if something went wrong and it cells started to mutate and tune it into some sort of monster; or worse it turned out to be just like 38 but even more dangerous. He wanted with all his being to go and see his creation for himself, but when he thought he should go he would begin to worry that his going to the space station would jinx everything and make his worst fears come true. Finally the two long weeks came to an end. He didn't handle his stress very well and looked terrible; he had not shaved, had eaten just enough to keep himself alive, and had hardly slept forty hours that whole two weeks.

"Welcome professor, SS-V-39s vital signs are stable and has matured to the form of a fifteen year old male hedgehog" the computer told him the moment he stepped onto his space station for the first time in two weeks. "Learning Program Alpha has also been a success, V-39s brain waves are well within the average levels." Eggking couldn't believe his ears, he was so sure that something would go wrong, and to think about it V-39s number when divided by 3 was 13, three times the unlucky number. Eggking then decided to that it was time to awaken his newest creation and see if it was truly a success.

"Drain the creation tank and wake him up, it's time to say hello to our newest member of the family" said Eggking with what could have been called restrained jubilation. He looked at the tank and saw that as the liquid began to drain the creature inside began to stir.

Once all the liquid had been drained V-39 opened his eyes for the first time, jolted awake by his first breath of oxygen. He held his breath to make the pain go away, but when he did his lungs only hurt more; once they started to feel like fire was burning his lungs and throat he exhaled. His second breath was painful but it felt much better than his first. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, with each breath the pain died away bit by bit until it was gone. He then opened his eyes again to find himself lying on a metal grated floor, and then he noticed that he was not alone; there were others watching him. One of the figures moved toward where he was lying, he began to get up, but he didn't fell like he had the strength. All he could do was lay there as his eyes began to adjust to the light of the room, thing were blurry but as the seconds passed thing became clearer until he was able to make out the form of a tall muscular man with a bushy mustache, wearing small black goggles, and a white lab coat standing over him. For some strange reason 39 didn't feel worried at all, even though he didn't know who he was, where he was, or even what he was, he was sure that the man with the stache had the answers that he needed.

"Time to wake up 39" said Eggking in a kind voice. He looked down at the hedgehog and took in what details he could. V-39 was a pure white, with spines that were a mix of both hedgehog and echidna giving him the look of a young teenager with messy hair and dreadlocks; but what really caught Eggking's was 39s eyes, they were a shade of orange that looked like a forest fire burning out of control. Now that he thought about it all of the other Super Soldiers had had orange eyes as well, funny at how he had just noticed that now. On the other had he had been spending that time trying to save the others from dyeing or keeping himself from being ripped apart by V-38. Eggking had heard many times that the eyes were a window to a person's soul, and if that was true he could see that 39 would be one hell of a warrior and would not want to cross him when his combat training was completed.

"Who are you, where am I" said 39. He looked around his mind racing to find clues to what was going on. His eye caught sight of the robots that were in the room, he didn't know how but he immediately recognized them a medical droids. "No threat to me he told himself, hell they don't even seem to notice me." His eyes then landed on a more menacing looking droid, it was deep blue mechanical shaped hedgehog with three large spikes that were highlighted white, which stood up on the top of its head and two that hung downward. It also had heavy armor on its shoulders, shins and forearms; it had red boots that pointed upward at the tip into menacing spikes, he would hate to get kicked with those. The droids hands had wicked looking claws that were almost skeletal. Then to finish off the whole look the droid wore a spiked belt with a black waist cape hanging off from its torso.

"Ah yes, how rude of me, I am Professor Ivan Robotnik, but you may call me Eggking, you must have over a thousand question that you wish to ask. So to get started I will get strait to the point. You are SS-V-39, created to be the greatest MedaRex killer in the galaxy."

"What is all that suppose to mean" said 39 a little confused.

"Basic," said Eggking thinking how to explain it better, the SS stands for Super Soldier, the V stands for Victory class, have to make it sound good for my reports, and the number 39 means that you are the 39th soldier of the Victory class super soldiers." Eggking could see that 39 still wasn't getting it. "Okay, let's see, I created you…"

"Why," said 39 interrupting Eggking.

"Our worlds are under attack from vicious robots known as the MetaRex, they will destroy everything in their way to see to it that their former masters wish is completed. Over twenty years ago the original MedaRex tried to destroy all life in the galaxy except for plant life. They themselves were plants who wore heavy battle armor and commanded millions of fighting robots. Their plan was stopped and the main leaders were killed, but it appears that at least one intelligent MedaRex survived and has been rebuilding the MedaRex army. "With that said Eggking could see that 39 not only under stood but also looked interested.

"So, when do I start combat training" said 39 with wicked grin on his face.

In the month that passed 39 had proven to be better than Eggking had dreamed. 39 had the brains to solve complex problems and think way out side the box, strength to punch trough an inch of steel armor plating, and was faster than even sonic in his prime. Unfortunately sonic had been a long distance runner where as 39 turned out to be a sprinter and had a top range of ten miles before he would be too exhausted to even walk back to the base. He also turned out to be a great marksman with the sniper rifle, his favorite being the 50. Caliber, loving the sight of his targets explodes, but if anything got closer that 1,000 meters and he would take it down with his combat knives. Eggking could only hope that the rest of his super soldiers turned out to be half as good as 39. After another month of extensive combat training, learning how to use computer systems and other tech needed in the field, along with learning how to pilot tanks, walkers, and even a battleship, Eggking believe that 39 was ready to be presented before the council.

"Computer contact King Sonic I wish to inform him of the progress of the Super Soldier Project", Eggking said looking at a file titled V-40 and V-41. He was already starting the process of making two new super soldiers; the V-40s would be the future commanders of his super soldiers. He had decided to make the first two, to see if they would work together like a family or if they would try to do things alone, but like he once told him self, nothing ventured nothing gained.

Meanwhile on Eggkings space station The Awakening One. 39 was wandering the halls bored out of his mind. He didn't know why Eggking had wanted him to wait up here but he didn't intended to do nothing so far he had gotten in trouble for hanging out in the lab areas, and annoying the hell out of MSX. He finally came to a stop in front of a door marked  
Cryo" as he tried to open the door a computer voice sounded, "Warning, unauthorized personnel not permitted beyond this point. Please verify voice recognition code." At this point 39 couldn't stop his curiosity from getting the better of him. As he activated his wrist communicator he saw Eggkings face appear on the tiny screen.

"Ah, 39 how may I help you" said Eggking as he answer the call that had just come through.

"Hey Eggking, I started writing a biography about you and your life but I need to know your full name, you wouldn't mind telling me would you" 39 lied with the straightest face he could muster. He didn't like the idea of lying to the man who was the closest thing he had to a father, but he knew that this was the only way to get into the cryo room with out destroying the door and raising the alarm.

"Certainly", said Eggking, flattered that 39 was making a book about his brilliance. " My full name is Ivan Gerald Robotnik."

"Thanks", said 39 as he pulled the communicator away from the computer terminal on the wall, that had done the trick. The Cryo bay door began to slowly open.

"If you don't mind, I would like to read the biography of myself someday", Eggking could hardly keep the glee out of his voice. He was a sucker for praise.

39 then responded, "You will be the first to see it when it's finished". He slapped him self in the face, know he would really have to write that damn biography or Eggking would never stop pestering him on why he didn't write it. He then pushed that thought to the back of his head as he saw that the cryo bay doors were now open. "Time to have some fun" he told him self, and walk into the dark room. As soon as he was in the door closed behind him and the over head lights kick on. He had never been scared or startled by anything in his two months of life, he had disarmed live bombs, gotten shot, broken half the bone in his body, had them repaired in under twenty four hours by Eggking himself; but what he saw in front of him has sucked the air right out of his lungs.

**Tell me what you think, but regardless the story will go on.**


	4. Loyalty Broken

**Sorry everybody when college ended I no longer had high speed internet to update my story. I also had a one month streak of writers block pathetic isn't it.**

"In the name of Chaos what have you done?" Said 39 looking at the creatures lock away in the cryo pods. As he stepped closer to the pods he could make out designation numbers on the front. The first one he came to was marked SS-V-38. 39 wiped away the frost that had built up on the glass on the pod and looked in at the creature know as V-38. V-38 was easily eight feet tall, he looked liked a mix between a grizzly bear and a silver back gorilla. 39 then looked at the read outs on the pod to find that 38 was in deep cryo stasis.

"What are you up to Eggking, and why didn't you tell me about this." Said 39 to himself, he then moved on to the next pod marked SS-V-37, after removing the frost build up on the glass he saw that 37 was like the liquid life form Chaos. The only difference between the two was that 37 had very dull orange eyes that looked like some one had taken two orange gems and had placed them where her eyes should be. The next difference was a skeleton inside her liquid body, he couldn't see any internal organs but he did see a sphere of red energy that pulsed slowly, like someone breathing in their sleep. She had the unmistakable form of a female echidna. Her pods readouts indicated that she too was in deep cryo stasis.

39 then moved on to the others, but to his regret he learned that all the other super soldiers were marked as deiced. He decided that it would be best to leave and talk to Eggking about it later. As the doors slowly slid open 39 took one last look at the cryo pods and was just about to leave when something caught his eye. It had caused his heart to skip a beat from sheer shock. From were he stood he could see 37 in her pod, nothing had changed about her, except for her eyes. Her eyes that were once a dull lifeless orange were now glowing like a fire had been lit and had no intention of being extinguished.

Eggking sat in his office working on his equation on converting gold into lead. Why did everyone want to turn lead into gold, it would be so much more fun to see the faces of his colleges when he would transfigure a bar of gold into lead. He never really like gold in the first place, "Okay," he told himself, "I might be a bit of a hypocrite since I have gold detailing on my coat. So lets see, if the x factor of the atomic num."

"Excuses the interruption professor," said the cold metallic voice of his computer assistant, "But there is an incoming message on the emergency frequency from The Awakening One."

"On screen immediately." He said, any message on the emergency frequency couldn't be good and with the message coming from the Super Soldier creation lab, The Awakening One. He didn't even want to think what was going on. The image of a young man in his early twenties came in to view.

"This is First Lieutenant Hobkins serving as acting defense coordinator of the space station The Awakening One. We are under attack," spoke the young man.

"By who, the Meta Rex," said Eggking now worried that he would lose everything after coming so close to success.

"No sir," replied Lieutenant Hobkins we are under attack from Super Soldier V-39, I repeat we are under attack from Super Soldier V-39.

In all his years Eggking could always come up with a response to any situation, but now he could only look dumbfounded at this discovery.

39 opened fire on the two guards that were blocking his path to the command center of the space station. The 35 caliber wrist mounted chain gun cut the guards in have throwing their internal organs and blood on the blast door of the command center. Next he primed an energy grenade that would tear throw the door like a shoot gun through a phone book. Once primed 39 slammed the grenade into the locking mechanism and took five large leaps backwards. THREE, he counted, TWO, he activated the two foot wrist blades on his armors gauntlets, ONE, he leaped at the door with all of his strength, BOOOMMM. The door buckled and finally shattered into deadly steel daggers of death flying at the people still in the command center, impaling most of the idiots that hadn't the sense to take cover when they had seen and heard the door starting to give. 39s armor easily took the explosive force of the grenade as he leapt into the room, it was new armor custom made and looked like MSX, but with a few modifications. The helmet covered his entire head and had a black T-visor, armor plating overlapped to cover his entire chest, shoulders, groin, arms, and legs, but still allow the maximum movement. The helmet was equipped with an x2 and x5 range finder that would also work with the targeting computer to make long range attacks. The both gauntlets were equipped with wrist blades, the right had a wrist mounted chain gun, the left a flame thrower and particle, beam, cannon which would take three seconds to charge, and then release a ball of blue energy about the size of a tennis ball that would work like RPG, or rocket propelled grenade. On the back of his armor was a long range jet pack that had a set retractable V shaped wings with the thrust nozzles on the tips of the wing to allow for greater control. On top of the jet pack was a satellite up link antenna that would allow twenty four hour access to Eggkings data network and live satellite surveillance.

There were only five figures standing in the command center, himself, lieutenant Hobkins, two other scientists, and MSX. The lieutenant and scientists would be no threat to him, but MSX was a different story, the droid had fought in over fifty battles against the MetaRex and had destroyed over one thousand of them. 39 smiled behind his face plate knowing this would be real challenge. The two stared at one another as the lieutenant and the scientist ran for the escape pods, they were now alone in the command center. MSX flipped out his right wrist blade and activated an energy shield on his left arm. Then quick as a flash 39 jumped at MSX, bringing is wrist blades across the droid trying to cut him in half. MSX raised his shield blocking the blades and then bringing his blade down were 39s head was. The blade cut through the metal floor like paper, were 39 had been just a split second ago. The two blocked, parried, and struck one another, then 39 started to give ground. MSX started to attack with every intent of running 39 through with his blade. He struck once, 39 jumped back, he struck again, 39 jumped back again, for his third strike MSX lunged forward, with that 39 grabbed the blade, pulling backward to fall on his back, using his right leg to lift MSX and throw him over his body and into an open escape pod. 39 was on his feet in a second and activated the escape pod he had just thrown MSX into. The last thing he heard from MSX was him shouting how he would find him, and make him pay.

39 stood alone in the command center, he had just beat Eggkings greatest fighting robot, now he wasn't sure what to do. He then remembered his conversation with 37; it wasn't really a conversation as more of a mental link. She had showed him that after Eggking defeated the MetaRex there would be no use for the super soldiers, they were created to fight a war not to live as normal people. At first he had been furious a 37 for trying to toy with his mind and shake his trust in Eggking. He reactivated the cryo chamber she was in for a three year setting; he wasn't sure why three years but a voice in his mind told it was the right thing to do. After that he leaf her and when to his chambers to sleep it over, but then while thinking about what he had learned he couldn't help but admit that 37 had been right. He had quickly made up his mind that he would be leaving to take his anger out on Eggking.

39 then looked at the last unused escape pod on the bridge, and decided that it was time for him to be leaving as well.

**I have no idea when the next chapter will be up**


End file.
